Greeks Got Talent
by texugo13
Summary: O Olimpo está numa pasmaceira e Apolo tem uma das suas ideias...
1. Chapter 1

_Olimpo_

POV Apolo

Aqui estou eu, uma lenda viva! E todos sabem quem sou.

Podia vos contar a história de minha vida. Mas aí vocês me iam mandar pastar para outro lado, porque seria tedioso. E para tédio já basta aqui o Olimpo. *Cara dramática*.

É verdade minhas lindas, isto está uma pasmaceira! Não se faz a nada. Zeus não faz filhos. Ares e Afrodite não se agarram pelos cantos. Hera e Hefesto não são cornos. Hermes não rouba (muito). Poseidon e Atena não discutem (suspeito!) *sorriso muito sacana*… essas coisas normais que deveriam acontecer e não acontecem.

Isso foi até eu, Febo "Gostosão" Apolo, ter a brilhante ideia de fazer um concurso entre os deuses em direto para a TV Hefesto. Anunciei ao restante pessoal.

Afrodite (ou Afroloka, como eu chamo) adorou a ideia e avisou que ia tratar das decorações. Hefesto concordou em tratar da parte técnica, preparando uma transmissão especial para o Acampamento, Mundo Inferior e Atlântida. Dioníso estava com a carranca de sempre. Zeus hesitou no início, mas acabou por concordar. Hera e Deméter não quiseram participar. Ares… bem Afrodite tem meios de o convencer. Iria chamar alguns deuses menores, para substituírem Hera, Deméter, Dioníso e eu. Sendo o deus da música não posso participar, seria muita sacanagem para os outros concorrentes. Então serei o apresentador.

Vai ser um arraso (eu SOU um arraso.).


	2. Apresentações

Capítulo 1 – Apresentações

_Três dias depois_

*_Musiquinha de apresentação_*_Apolo entra todo elegante_*_Acena para a_ _plateia_*_As garotas desmaiam_*

Apolo: Boa noite Olimpo! Boa noite Acampamento, Mundo Inferior e Atlântida! E atrevo-me a dizer… boa noite mortais! *_sorriso colgate_* _mais desmaios_*

Apolo: Ok, ok, vocês adoram-me e eu adoro-vos* _suspiros na plateia_ _feminina e alguns na masculina_*_garotas histéricas levantam cartazes do tipo_*_APOLO THE BEST_*_WE LOVE APOLO_*_APOLO IS HOT_*_ME FAZ UM FILHO APOLO!_*

*_Apolo virado para a câmara_*: Estamos aqui, nesta linda noite presenteada pela minha maninha,*_gritos de fundo_*_uma flecha espetada_ _na parede_*_risinhos das caçadoras_* para dar início ao Greeks Got Talent: So You Think You Can Sing! *_aplausos e assobios_* Neste programa vamos descobrir o talento escondido do Olimpo.

_*Mais aplausos* Apolo acalma a multidão* volta tudo ao normal*_

Apolo: É isso aí pessoal. Tá na hora de conhecer os concorrentes.

_*Musiquinha de fundo*_

Apolo: É considerado o pai dos deuses, tem uma mulher ciumenta,*_chovem pavões_* muitas amantes*_chovem vacas_*_MUUU_*e é muito dramático *_trovões_* ele é ZEUS!

*_Entra Zeus com o seu costumeiro terno e de maneira dramática_*_Aplausos normais_* _Zeus mostra o seu raio_* _os aplausos aumentam_*_Zeus senta-se_*

Apolo: O próximo concorrente é pai do herói do Olimpo, é muito safado mas só uma certa deusa*da*cof*sabedoria*cof* o conseguiu conquistar. Adora pescar e muitas o chamam de bonitão dos mares, temos connosco POSEIDON!

*_Entra Poseidon com sorriso sacana e a sua roupa típica de pescador_* _Dá uma piscadinha_*_Ninfas têm ataque cardíaco_*_Corujas pairam sobre as_ _ninfas_* _gritos histéricos_*

Apolo: *_olhando as corujas_* Parece que há alguém com ciúmes.*_mais corujas se dirigem a Apolo_* _Apolo foge_* _leva uma bicada no traseiro_*

Apolo: Xô corujas, xô.*_corujas vão_* _Apolo está cheio de penas_*_risos na plateia_*Depois deste pequeno incidente vamos continuar*_sorriso_* O próximo concorrente é pálido como um fantasma, comanda um exército de esqueletos e odeia a sogra*_uma maçã vai em direção a Apolo_*_desvia ao último segundo_* Vindo diretamente do Inferno, temos HADES!

*_Entra Hades todo de preto* acena e dá um charmoso sorriso sombrio* mais ninfas a terem ataques*flores espinhosas se enrolam nelas*Hades senta do lado dos irmãos* _

Apolo: A nossa próxima concorrente é uma livromaníaca e já leu todos os livros existentes e não existentes. É uma das deusas castas embora um certo deus dos mares lhe tenha conquistado *_leva com uma enciclopédia*fica com um galo e meio grogue* _Com vocês a q-queridinha do papá, ATENA!

*_Apolo cai inconsciente* É arrastado dali por Herácles* Atena entra com sorriso maldoso* Deméter entra de seguida*_

Deméter: Enquanto Apolo está inconsciente fiquem com os comerciais.

*COMERCIAL #1:*

(Deméter aparece com um pote de cereais)

- Comam os novos cereais CERES da tia Deméter, com sabor chocolate, sabor frutos silvestres e sabor néctar e ambrósia.

- Comam os novos cereais e sejam fortes como os deuses!

*FIM COMERCIAL #1*

*COMERCIAL #2:*

(Apolo aparece na tela com sorriso colgate)

- Pasta de dentes SOLARIA, sinta o sol na sua boca e tem um sorriso como o meu.

(Sorriso cegante)

*FIM COMERCIAL #2*

*_Deméter volta_* _Hades faz cara feia*_

Deméter: Apolo continua inconsciente na enfermaria *_lamentações da plateia feminina*_ E é a minha pessoa que vai substitui-lo.*_mais lamentações*filhos de Deméter com cartazes: CEREAIS NO PODER!*_

*_Hades se levanta_*

Hades: Quem foi o desgraçado que te deu ordem para apresentar esse programa, hein?

Deméter: E quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? *_se vira para a plateia sussurrando_* Viram como ele falou comigo, viram? *_apontando Hades_*

Hades: Que tá para aí cochichando, mulher dos cereais? Você ainda não me respondeu.

*_Deméter se vira para Hades_*

Deméter: Num sou médium pra falar com fantasmas _*mostra a língua* _velha carcaça.

Hades: Sogrinha.

Deméter: Coveiro.

Hades: Jardineira.

Deméter: Morto-vivo.

Hades: Múmia.

*_meia hora de insultos depois*_

Deméter: Cereal killer filho da…

Hades: Vê lá o que dizes, ela também é sua mãe.

_*Ignorando*_

Deméter: Pulando á frente, nossa próxima concorrente foi tirada forçadamente de sua mãe enquanto colhia suas belas flores_*Deméter suspira* _e é mantida presa no Inferno a que certa gente chama de casa_*Hades resmunga*_ por causa de uma romã. Com vocês a minha filhota, PERSÉFONE!

_*Entra Perséfone num vestido florido e com um sorriso simpático*Senta ao pé dos outros deuses*_

Deméter: Sem querer tomar partido…

Alguém na plateia: Então não tome *_ignorado*_

Deméter: … mas já tomando, eu sei que a minha filhinha tem grandes chances de vencer.

Nico: Porquê?!

Deméter: Porque ao contrário de seu defunto pai, ela come cereais que fazem bem á saúde!

Nico: Protesto!

Deméter: Num estamos em tribunal.

Nico: Passamos a estar.

_*Plim, ploc ou qualquer barulho de sua preferência*O cenário muda*_

_*Algumas horas depois* Nico e Hades estão emburrados*Deméter vem toda contente*_

Deméter: E estamos de volta ao Greeks Got Talent!_*aplausos e assobios*_ Como podem ver ganhei do capeta e do capetinha._*big smile*_

*_Entra Íris com algo em mãos que entrega a Deméter* Sai logo em seguida, deixando um rasto de arco iris para trás*_

Deméter: Boas noticias! Apolo está melhor e logo, logo vai estar aqui connosco!_*aplausos*gritos histéricos*_

Deméter: Vamos continuar. _*Olhando o cartão em mãos*_ A nossa sexta concorrente é uma das deusas castas, tem como hobbies caçar, olhar a lua e irritar seu irmão gémeo. Com vocês, ARTÉMIS!

*_Entra Artémis com o seu arco* Acena prás suas caçadoras*Senta ao pé de Perséfone*_

Deméter: Continuando. O deus seguinte nasceu para roubar, tem super velocidade, é um ótimo carteiro e anda sempre acompanhado pelas suas fiéis cobrinhas George e Martha. Ele é HERMES!

_*Entra Hermes com cara de quem vai aprontar*plateia esconde as carteiras*senta ao pé de Artémis, bem agarrada ao seu arco*_

Deméter: _*esconde os cereais* _Antes de passarmos a conhecer os três últimos concorrentes, passemos aos comerciais.

*COMERCIAL #1*

(Aparecem as caçadoras)

- Escolha o melhor para o seu futuro! Um amanhã livre de rapazes e uma vida imortal.

- Para mais informações contacte as caçadoras, numa floresta perto de si.

*FIM COMERCIAL #1*

*COMERCIAL #2*

(Aparece Iris toda colorida)

- ARCO-ÍRIS COMIDA ORGÂNICA & ESTILO DE VIDA

Tenha uma vida saudável e comida orgânica.

Contacte a minha ajudante Fleecy

Estamos á sua espera.

(Cheiro de incenso pelo ar)

*FIM COMERCIAL #2*

_*Apolo aparece junto a Deméter*_

Apolo: E o sol volta a brilhar! _*sorriso colgate*suspiros na plateia* _Sem mais demoras vamos para o próximo deus. Ele não gosta de ser irritado, é amante da mulher do irmão, adora motas e está sempre pronto para uma boa luta. Senhoras, e senhores com vocês, ARES!

*Entra Ares com seu ar motoqueiro* Lança um olhar maldoso* Senta ao_ pé de Hermes*_

Deméter: Ela é considerada a deusa mais bonita do Olimpo, adora romances trágicos e de dar nas vistas e anda com dois homens ao mesmo tempo. Ela é AFRODITE!

_*Entra Afrodite toda de rosa, com um espelho na mão*Acena prá plateia* Os homens babam*As mulheres ficam com ciúmes* Vai sentar*_

Apolo: E agora, a nossa última concorrente. A deusa que me rejeitou _*cara de choro*_…

Deméter:… a deusa que cedeu seu lugar a Dioníso…

Apolo: …. A deusa mais peace and love do Olimpo…

Deméter:…. A deusa que adora brincar com o fogo…

Juntos: HÉSTIA!

_*Entra Héstia com seu sorriso bondoso* Faz sinal da paz* Vai sentar*_

Apolo: E são estes os 10 concorrentes da primeira temporada do Greeks Got Talent.

Deméter: Quem será o mais novo talento do Olimpo?

Apolo: A primeira fase será música rock! _*som de guitarra*_ As músicas serão sorteadas ainda esta noite pelos nossos concorrentes.

Deméter: Tudo o que têm a fazer é carregar naquele botão vermelho _*aponta para botão em cima de uma mesinha*_ e o nome da música irá aparecer na tela.

Apolo: Portanto vamos começar. Pode vir Zeus.

_*Zeus vai até á mesinha e carrega no botão* ouve-se um plim*aparece o nome da música*_

Apolo. Zeus vai cantar… DUALITY, SLIPKNOT.

_*aplausos*Zeus com cara feia*_

Zeus: Vou ter de cantar música de emo? _*leva com um tomate*Hades e Poseidon riem da cara do irmão*_ Nem sei quem são esses!

Deméter: Se vira. É isso ou levar com tomates.

Hera: Ou cantas, ou vais dormir no sofá!

Zeus: _*sem argumentos* volta a sentar*_

Deméter: Pode vir Poseidon.

_*O procedimento se repete*_

Deméter: SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT, NIRVANA.

_*aplausos*sorriso descontraído de Poseidon*_

Apolo: Hades, é sua vez.

_*O procedimento se repete*_

Apolo: HIGHWAY TO HELL, AC/DC.

_*mais aplausos* Hades pula* Deméter põe-lhe o pé* Hades cai de traseiro*risos na plateia*_

Deméter: Atena, é contigo.

_*acho que não é preciso dizer o procedimento se repete*_

Deméter: Ui! MAKE ME WANNA DIE, THE PRETTY RECKLESS. Alguém vai seduzir Poseidon…_*olhar fulminante de Atena*_

Apolo: Perséfone e Artémis é vossa vez.

_*O procedimento se repete primeiro para Perséfone e depois para Artémis*_

Apolo: BAD REPUTATION, JOAN JETT.

Deméter: MISS NOTHING, THE PRETTY RECKLESS. As deusas castas estão aqui para arrasar!

_*aplausos*Hades dá um beijo em sua mulher*Deméter fica de cara fechada*Artémis fica chocada com a música*_

Deméter: Passamos ao ladrãozinho.

_*O procedimento se repete*_

Deméter: KNOW YOUR ENEMY, GREEN DAY.

_*gritos na plateia*fãs de Green Day histéricas*_

Thalia: Manda ver Hermes!

Deméter: Parece que Hermes já tem claque.

Zeus: Ei! Você devia torcer por seu pai.

Thalia: Torço por si, mas voto em Hermes.

_*Zeus chocado*_

Apolo: Deixem os dramas familiares pra depois. Ares pode vir.

_*O procedimento se repete*_

Apolo: IT´S MY LIFE, BON JOVI.

_*filhos de Ares gritam incentivos*_

Deméter: Afrodite e Héstia, vocês são as últimas.

_*O procedimento se repete primeiro com Afrodite e depois com Héstia*_

Deméter: ANGELS, WITHIN TEMPTATION.

_*grito histérico de Afrodite*sem comentários*_

Apolo: ALL I NEED, WITHIN TEMPTATION.

_*aplausos para as duas*_

Apolo: As músicas estão escolhidas. No próximo programa, a competição começa.

Deméter: Não está esquecendo nada? Talvez o júri, as regras…

Apolo: Detalhes, meros detalhes. O júri principal será o público lá em casa. Os dois deuses mais votados, serão eliminados até sobrarem apenas quatro. Desses quatro apenas um poderá ganhar. As rondas serão música rock, pop e aleatória.

Deméter: Ou seja o concorrente poderá escolher a música ou pedir sugestão lá para casa.

Apolo: Durante o programa, teremos alguma ronda surpresa. Mas é claro, que aqui teremos também um júri. Que entrem as MUSAS!

_*entram cinco musas*_

Deméter: E é tudo por hoje. Não percam o próximo programa com as apresentações artísticas de Zeus e Poseidon.

Apolo: Sabem, eu acho que isso merece um haiku. Uhm, uhm…_*Deméter tapa-lhe boca*_

Deméter: Fiquem ligados. Boa noite, pessoal!

_*aplausos*musiquinha final*apagam-se as luzes*discussão de fundo*_

Deméter: _*Deméter puxa Apolo pela gravata*_ Se você fizer algum haiku durante o próximo programa, você vai perder aquilo que o faz homem, tá me ouvindo? *_Apolo engole em seco*Deméter vai embora*Se apagam as luzes*_

Patrocinadores:

- _Hefesto_ _Construções_.

- Cereais _Ceres_

- Pasta de dentes _Solaria_

- _Estilos de Vida & Comida Orgânica_

- Casa dos Vinhos _Baco_


	3. Zeus: Duality

Capítulo 2 – Duality

*_Musiquinha de apresentação_* _Apolo e Deméter entram*Aplausos da plateia*_

Deméter: Boa noite Olimpo!_*deuses menores presentes aplaudem*_

Apolo: Boa noite Acampamento, Mundo Inferior e Atlântida!_*semideuses e ninfas dão tchauzinho prás camaras* _

Deméter: Boa noite a todos os que nos assistem lá em casa…

Apolo: Ou qualquer outro canto.

Deméter: Vamos dar inicio ao…

Juntos: Greeks Got Talent!_ *aplausos e assobios* _

Apolo: Não se esqueçam. O júri é você.

Deméter: E as musas.

Apolo: Vamos ao primeiro concorrente… Zeus interpretando Duality, dos Slipknot.

_*entra Zeus todo de preto e com uma máscara na cara* aplausos*silêncio*ação*_

_Duality_

I push my fingers into my...

Eyes it's the only thing that slowly stops the ache

But it's made of all the things I have to take

Jesus it never ends, to push its way inside

If the pain goes on... AHHHHHHH!

_(Eu enfio meus dedos em meus..._

_Olhos é a única coisa que lentamente para a dor_

_Mas é feito de todas as coisas que tenho que suportar_

_Jesus, isso nunca acaba, isso corrói por dentro_

_Se a dor continuar... AHHHHHHH!)_

I have screamed until my veins collapsed

I waited as my time elapsed

Now all I do is live with so much fate

I've wished for this, I've bitched at that

I've left behind this little fact

You cannot kill what you did not create

I've gotta say what I've gotta say

And then I swear I'll go away

But I can't promise you'll enjoy the noise;

I guess I'll save the best for last

My future seems like one big past

You're left with me 'cause you left me no choice

_(Gritei até que minhas veias explodissem_

_Esperei o tempo passar_

_Agora tudo que eu faço é viver com esse destino_

_Eu quis isso, reclamei daquilo_

_Deixei pra trás esse pequeno detalhe_

_Você não pode matar o que você não criou_

_Tenho que dizer o que tenho que dizer_

_E depois juro que vou embora_

_Mas não posso prometer que você vá gostar desse barulho_

_Acho que vou deixar o melhor pro final_

_Meu futuro parece um enorme passado_

_Você é deixada comigo porque você não me deixou opção)_

I push my fingers into my eyes

It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache

If the pains goes on

I'm not gonna make it!

_(Eu enfio meus dedos em meus olhos_

_É a única coisa que lentamente para a dor_

_Se a dor continuar,_

_Eu não vou aguentar!)_

Put me back together

Or separate the skin from bone

Leave me all the pieces

Then you can leave me alone

Tell me the reality

Is better than the dream

But I found out the hard way

Nothing is what it seems!

_(Me monte novamente_

_Ou então separe a pele dos ossos_

_Me deixe todo em pedaços_

_E depois pode me deixar sozinho_

_Me diga que a realidade_

_É melhor que o sonho_

_Mas eu descobri do pior jeito_

_Nada é como parece!)_

I push my fingers into my eyes

It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache

But it's made of all the things I have to take

Jesus it never ends, It works it's way inside

If the pain goes on

I'm not gonna make it!

_(Eu enfio meus dedos em meus olhos_

_É a única coisa que lentamente para a dor_

_Mas é feito de todas as coisas que tenho que suportar_

_Jesus, isso nunca acaba, isso corrói por dentro_

_Se a dor continuar,_

_Eu não vou aguentar!)_

All I've got!

All I've got is insane!

All I've got!

All I've got is insane!

All I've got!

All I've got is insane!

All I've got!

All I've got is insane!

All I've got!

All I've got is insane!

All I've got!

All I've got is insane!

_(Tudo que eu tenho_

_Tudo que eu tenho é insanidade!_

_Tudo que eu tenho_

_Tudo que eu tenho é insanidade!_

_Tudo que eu tenho_

_Tudo que eu tenho é insanidade!_

_Tudo que eu tenho_

_Tudo que eu tenho é insanidade!_

_Tudo que eu tenho_

_Tudo que eu tenho é insanidade!_

_Tudo que eu tenho_

_Tudo que eu tenho é insanidade!)_

I push my fingers into my eyes

It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache

But it's made of all the things I have to take

Jesus it never ends, It works it's way inside

If the pain goes on

I'm not gonna make it!

_(Eu enfio meus dedos em meus olhos_

_É a única coisa que lentamente para a dor_

_Mas é feito de todas as coisas que tenho que suportar_

_Jesus, isso nunca acaba, isso corrói por dentro_

_Se a dor continuar,_

_Eu não vou aguentar!)_

_*aplausos e assobios da plateia* Thalia e Jason aplaudem em pé* Cartazes do tipo ZEUS É CHOCANTE.*_

_*Apolo e Deméter se aproximam de Zeus*_

Deméter: Nos diga, como foi cantar rock da pesada? Como se sentiu?

_*Zeus com cara feia*_

Zeus: Senti-me um Emo como Hades. _*voam tomates vindos de Nico, Bianca e Hazel*_

Zeus: É verdade!_*tomate no meio da cara*_

Apolo: Vamos saber a pontuação das musas. _* vão até á mesa dos jurados*As musas pegam numa plaquinha*_

Euterpe: 8

Clio: 8

Tália: 8

Calíope: 8

Urânia: 9_*troca a plaquinha*_ engano meu - 6

Zeus: _*cara indignada*_ Filhas desnaturadas!

Musas: Somos como tu!

_*Zeus sai dali vermelho*_

Apolo: Tivemos aqui uma revelação chocante. Perceberam? Chocante…choques…não? _*cri cri cri*_

Apolo: Pois… Zeus fica com um total de 39 pontos!_*voz de Atena* _38 seu idiota!

_*Apolo fica corado*_

Deméter: Vamos passar ao segundo concorrente, Poseidon com a música Smells Like Teen Spirit dos Nirvana.

_*aplausos* as luzes diminuem*_


	4. Poseidon: Smells Like Teen Spirit

Capítulo 3 – Smells Like Teen Spirit

Deméter: Vamos passar ao segundo concorrente, Poseidon com a música Smells Like Teen Spirit dos Nirvana.

_*aplausos* as luzes diminuem*Poseidon entra de guitarra*_

_Smells Like Teen Spirit_

Load up on guns and bring your friends

It's fun to lose and to pretend

She's over bored and self assured

Oh, no, I know a dirty word

_(Carregue suas armas e traga seus amigos_

_É divertido perder e fingir_

_Ela está chateada e certa de si_

_Oh não, eu sei um palavrão)_

Hello, hello, hello, how low

Hello, hello, hello, how low

Hello, hello, hello, how low

Hello, hello, hello...

_(Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

_Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

_Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

_Olá, olá, olá...)_

With the lights out it's less dangerous

Here we are now entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious

Here we are now entertain us

A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido

Yeah! Yay! Yay!

_(Com as luzes apagadas é menos perigoso_

_Aqui estamos, agora entretenha-nos_

_Sinto-me estúpido e contagioso_

_Aqui estamos, agora entretenha-nos_

_Um mulato, um albino, um mosquito, meu libído_

_Yeah! Yay! Yay!)_

I'm worse at what I do best

And for this gift I feel blessed

Our little group has always been

And always will until the end

_(Sou pior no que faço melhor_

_E por este presente eu me sinto abençoado_

_Nosso grupinho sempre foi_

_E sempre será até o fim)_

Hello, hello, hello, how low

Hello, hello, hello, how low

Hello, hello, hello, how low

Hello, hello, hello...

_(Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

_Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

_Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

_Olá, olá, olá...)_

With the lights out it's less dangerous

Here we are now entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious

Here we are now entertain us

A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido

Yeah! Yay! Yay!

_(Com as luzes apagadas é menos perigoso_

_Aqui estamos, agora entretenha-nos_

_Sinto-me estúpido e contagioso_

_Aqui estamos, agora entretenha-nos_

_Um mulato, um albino, um mosquito, meu libído_

_Sim! Sim! Sim!)_

And I forget just why I taste

Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile

I found it hard, it's hard to find

Oh well, whatever, nevermind

_(E eu me esqueço porque eu provo_

_Ah sim, eu acho que isso me faz sorrir_

_Eu achei difícil, é difícil de achar_

_Ah bem, tanto faz, deixa pra lá)_

Hello, hello, hello, how low

Hello, hello, hello, how low

Hello, hello, hello, how low

Hello, hello, hello...

_(Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

_Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

_Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

_Olá, olá, olá...)_

With the lights out it's less dangerous

Here we are now entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious

Here we are now entertain us

A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido

_(Com as luzes apagadas é menos perigoso_

_Aqui estamos, agora entretenha-nos_

_Sinto-me estúpido e contagioso_

_Aqui estamos, agora entretenha-nos_

_Um mulato, um albino, um mosquito meu libído)_

A denial - (9x)

_(Uma negação (9x))_

_*aplausos e assobios do público em pé* ninfas atiram flores para o palco*_

Percy: É isso aí, pai.

Deméter: Uau! Acabamos de ter uma revelação. O bonitão dos mares sabe tocar guitarra! _*mais aplausos*_ Mostra aí mais um pouco dos seus dotes._ *Poseidon faz um solo*_

Apolo: Conta aí tio. Você já sabia tocar ou alguém lhe ensinou?

Poseidon: Já sabia tocar. E acabei por ensinar Hades. E ele me ensinou a tocar bateria.

Deméter: E Zeus toca alguma coisa?_*cara interessada*_

Poseidon: Zeus toca gaita.

_*todos cara de WTF?*_

Deméter: Interessante… Vamos lá saber sua pontuação.

_*Se viram para as musas*_

Euterpe: 9, adorei o solo com a guitarra.

Clio: 8

Tália: 8

Calíope: 8

Urânia: 9

Deméter:_*faz as contas* _Poseidon fica com… 42 pontos! Parece que Zeus tem de aprender a tocar algum instrumento, já que levou um banho de Poseidon, he he.

Apolo: Não percam no próximo programa as atuações do nosso capeta favorito e da queridinha do papai!

Deméter: Tenham uma boa noite com…

Juntos: Greeks Got Talent! *_acenam para a camara*_


End file.
